


I thank you love, I thank you 'cause you gave me true love

by thighhighlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thighhighlarry/pseuds/thighhighlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis needs some love and Harry's willing to give it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thank you love, I thank you 'cause you gave me true love

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Thank You Love' - Stevie Wonder
> 
> (i'm so terrible at descriptions i'm sorry)

The dulcet tone of BBC One news presenters rang through the apartment, waking Louis, who groaned and rolled over onto his front. Don't get him wrong, he loved Liam, he really did, but when the man was watching the news at 7am on a Sunday morning, Louis really had to think through all the reasons why. Once upon a time there had been three in their flat, an extra voice to argue alongside Louis about Liams obsession with the news. That was until Zayn fucked off to New York to pursue his dreams or whatever bullshit he'd spilt before he took his bags and left. So now it was just Louis to argue over Liams TV choices and at this moment in time, he really couldn't be bothered. 

Instead he kept groaning and rolling around on his bed, until he knew there was no chance of getting back to sleep, making the brave decision of leaving his bed. Only to regret it moments later when he was struck with the chill of the flat. Liam, unlike Louis, never got cold and could probably sit in a freezer and still say it was warm. Whereas Louis was cold even when he was bundled under blankets, with jumpers and tracksuits and hats and gloves, of course Liam said it was because he never wore socks, but Louis wouldn't indulge him by admitting that was probably true. As a result of Liam never getting cold they were constantly arguing over whether or not to turn the heating on. 

"If you loved me you'd turn it on!" Louis would whine and whinge at least twice a day. 

"And if you loved me you'd put some socks on." Liam would retort in the same bored tone, with the occasional eye roll just to annoy Louis further. 

He went grumbling into the kitchen, telepathically thanking Liam for boiling some water so he wouldn't have to wait and could just pour it into a mug, which he did, dropping in a tea bag then leaning against the counter to wait for it to brew. While he did so he looked down at the tiles on the kitchen floor, ever since him, Liam (and Zayn at the time) had moved in he had loudly expressed his hatred of them. The way the orange and yellow of them swirled round each other, like they were trying to make some sort of pattern, then to top it off it they had that annoying glittery shine to them like the ones on the floor of his primary school. Sometimes when Louis looked at them he felt like they represented the inside of his head, ugly and swirling, with glitter that wasn't quite sparkling. 

"Stop thinking about the tiles." Liam’s voice interrupted his thoughts, the taller man coming through the door of the kitchen. 

He brought in with him his usual morning scent, coffee and toothpaste, that somehow always calmed Louis despite his hate for coffee. 

"Wasn't." Louis could practically hear Liam’s eye roll, they'd been friends for so long and knew each other so well that at times like this they could have conversations through movements and gestures, could tease with a smirk or laugh and could comfort with simply a smile.

"One day Lou, when we're rich and famous." Louis knew what Liam was talking about instantly, having had this conversation many times at many different points in a day.  

"When I'm a best selling author and your fitness DVD has gone number one in all the charts." Was Louis' reply, following Liam back out to the living room with his mug clasped tightly in his hands. 

"Fitness DVD this time? What happened to my Calvin Klein modelling career." Liam teased, nudging Louis a little with his elbow. 

"What will really happen is you and Soph will finally get your act together and do something about whatever the fuck you two have going on, then you'll fall madly in love and move in together. Which will leave little old Louis on his own, with a possible cat and having to move out but into a smaller flat with less ugly kitchen tiles." 

"When that happens will you stop comparing the tiles to your brain?"

"Might do, if my brain stops acting like ugly kitchen tiles then I'll stop comparing them." 

"Well, if you care-" 

"I don't." Louis interrupted, getting another elbow to the stomach. 

"Well," Liam repeated only louder this time so Louis wouldn't interrupt, "my plan is pretty similar to yours, especially on the Soph front. Except you'll meet a lovely man who can handle your excessive tea drinking and compares his own brain to a fucking ugly shower curtain, that part me and Zayn had discussed a million times. Then you can move in together and write sonnets about one another while sitting up all night comparing your body parts to inanimate objects." 

"In my dreams." Louis sighed. 

"In mine too." Liam muttered, which earned him a slap to the back of the head and then a slap to the stomach for good measure.  Which soon turned into the two of them wrestling on the sofa, Louis' tea long forgotten as he pinched and prodded Liam until the younger man gave him in. Like he usually did because no one, especially Liam, could resist Louis.

For most of the day the two spent lounging on the sofa together, much like they did most Sundays because it was the only the day the two of them ever definitely had off work. Sometimes Sophia would come round or Liam would go out with her and on the odd occasion Liam's friend Niall would join them, but for the most part it was just the two of them. Liam had met Niall through their music course at university, Liam wanted to produce and Niall wanted to write so they worked well together. As soon as Louis and Niall met they hit it off instantly, Niall found Louis hilarious and Louis loved anyone who laughed at his jokes. They both also had a bit of mischievous streak and although Liam was a pretty good partner in crime, he'd never go along with things quite as easily as Niall did. 

But Niall lived on the other side of London with his 'private' flatmate who Louis had never met nor had he even heard the name of. So outings with Niall were few and far between, which he supposed made the ones they did have that bit more special. 

When Louis wasn't sitting on his ass at home or annoying Liam to the point of no return, he was either working or eating. One of his favourite things to do was restaurant hop, he liked to go to a different restaurant for every part of his meal, starting at one restaurant with a starter and ending at another with dessert. It was Liams least favourite game but for him, a happy Louis was a happy life. 

So as he did so regularly, he headed down the street to the little cafe that him and Liam got most of their meals from. In fact he'd ordered from their so many times before that most of the workers in there knew him by name and would have his order preparing as soon as he walked through the door.

"Hi Louis!" He was greeted by one of the workers there, Valerie, a small girl with long dark hair that Louis thought was lovely. He waved back at her with a smile before taking a seat at on the stalls along the counter.

The cafe was not what a usual cafe would be associated with, it was more of a diner and Louis adored it, especially because they did his favourite home comfort food of chips and gravy. Liam always told him he wasn't Northern enough for that but his reply was always something along the lines of throwing one of his chips at Liam. Being down in London meant that he didn't get all the Yorkshire treatment like he did at home so chips and gravy was a privilege he abused.

While he waited for the food he sat and messed about on his phone, answering a text from his mum and then texting Liam to tell him he'd be back soon, before going through his instagram feed. Rolling his eyes at a few obnoxious photos with even more obnoxious captions, liking one of Zayns black and white pictures and commenting on one of Lotties post for her to take off all the make up she was wearing, because yes, he was that brother whether she was 17 or not.

"Here's your food Lou." Destiny, one of his favourites, interrupted him with a brown bag in hand.

"Brilliant, you make my day." He grinned, pocketing his phone and opening the bag to look through it.

"Enough of the flattering, your extra gravy for the chips is already in there. As if I'd forget." The girl rolled her eyes as if forgetting that was something preposterous.

Louis flashed his signature smile at her, showing all his teeth while she just laughed and went back out to the kitchen.

"Was that chips and gravy I heard? You from up North?" A voice Louis had never heard before stopped him looking through the bag, lifting his head to see where it was coming from.

And he will never regret taking that look. Before him stood a boy, no a man, who he had never seen before and who he decided he wouldn't mind seeing for the rest of his life. Louis couldn't see all of the man because the counter was in the way but from what he could see, the man was tall. Taller than Louis, who was 5'9 thank you very much, and shoulders that were broad and beautiful. Hair framed the boys face, falling and ending just past his shoulders where it curled at the end, his fringe was pushed back and Louis thought he was gorgeous. That was when he realised the man had actually said something to him and he'd taken longer than what was deemed acceptable to give him a reply. 

"I, uh, yeah," Louis stammered, clearing his throat then saying, "Doncaster, which is Yorkshire which is technically up North right? Why? You from up there as well?" 

The man grinned at Louis' reply, which Louis was momentarily blinded by because the man had dimples for gods sake. Deep caverns in his cheeks and Louis wanted to curl up small enough and live in them. 

"Well, Cheshire. Which is less North than Doncaster but I'm still gonna say I'm from up North." It had taken Louis all this time to notice the slow drawl of Harrys voice which probably could've sent him into a lull of pure transfixion. 

"You're eating chips and gravy in Cheshire? Isn't that the town of polo shirts, sweater vests and badminton?" Louis had forgotten all about the beauty of the man for that moment, to caught up in preparing to tease. 

"Heyyy, we're not all like that. I could go for chips and gravy any time." The way the man was pouting made Louis' knees weak, in fact he did have to go and sit on the stool again but that went undiscussed. 

"So could I, definitely always up for it." Louis sighed a sigh of happiness, he really loved his comfort foods. 

"Might have to take you up on that offer, I could show you the best." He winked and Louis' stomach and heart flipped simultaneously. 

"M'Louis." That was about the only thing he could thing of saying. 

"Harry," Harry stuck his hand out across the counter and Louis stared at it for about 30 seconds before Harry laughed, using his other hand to reach out for Louis', that was resting on the counter, and placed it so he could grip onto it with his other hand, "you shake it." 

He was laughing and Louis was blushing. Not only because he's basically the biggest idiot anyone will meet but also because this man is so gorgeous and his hands were so warm against Louis' and so big aligned with his palm and his fingers are so long that Louis doesn't really know what to do with himself. 

"Right yeah, I knew that. Must've had a mental block." 

"Ahh, thats the reason." Harry was still smirking and their hands were still touching and Louis was fucking tingling. 

"It is. Definitely, 100%," He was babbling as he pulled his hand away, sliding down off the stool because he needed to leave before he did something else even more embarrassing, "better go. Roommates waiting for his dinner." 

Harry's face seemed to fall but the smile was back on it before Louis could even register the slight drop. 

"Okay, good to meet a fellow northerner. I'll see you around." He waved a little and only as he was leaving did Louis notice Harry's clothes, the same uniform as everyone that worked in the cafe which meant that Harry now worked there. 

So it definitely wasn't going to be the last Louis saw of him.   

 

\-  

 

It wasn't until two weeks later that Louis did seem him again. When he'd returned that night with the food Liam had asked what took him so long and Louis simply replied with "restaurant was busy" because if he brought up even the possibility of a boy then Liam would get excited. He cared for Louis and always wanted the best for him but ever since the two previous bad break ups Louis had experienced, Liams overprotectiveness had come round again in full swing. Literally, he owned a baseball bat. So Louis finalised on the decision of not mentioning anything until he was sure something was going to happen. 

He'd been at work all morning but because he'd worked over time the week before he'd been given the afternoon off. Which meant he headed over to none other than the cafe in which Harry worked. But not to see Harry, of course not. It was to pick up his tea and muffin that everyone knew he liked to get around lunchtime. Except it wasn't really lunchtime anymore seeing as it was nearing 2pm, he'd pretend it was anyway. 

Tuesday afternoons in November weren't as busy as weekends so not everyone he knew was working, in fact when he entered the building only Noah was on the till. He gave Louis a wave and seemed to already be putting his order into the machine. Louis looked around the room, an elderly couple were sat in the sofas on the far side near the window, a young mother and baby sat on one of the tables, a few students sitting around some tables and then low and behold, Harry, sat up on one of the tall stools leaning on the wooden table that looked out of the window. He caught the eye of Noah, pointing in the direction of where Harry was before making his way over. 

The taller man startled when Louis tapped him on the shoulder, nearly knocking his coffee over onto all the papers in front of him while trying not to fall off the stool. 

"Fucking, jesus christ." He gasped, hand flat over his heart. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Louis apologised, although he was giggling and wasn't really that sorry. 

"S'alright, just shocked. Besides your giggle doesn't really fit in with the whole apologising thing." Harry was grinning now, pulling out the stool next to him which Louis literally had to jump on to. 

"Wasn't giggling." 

"You so were. I heard it, squeak and all." 

"Shut up." Louis blushed, feeling the tips of his ears turn hot under the mans gaze. 

"What you doing here then?" Harry asked, changing the subject just as Noah came over with his cup of Yorkshire and his chocolate muffin. 

"Have the afternoon off work. My flatmate hasn't and I've got nothing better to do." Louis shrugged, breaking a bit of the cake off and popping it into his mouth with a content smile. 

"Oh, where do you work?" He seemed genuinely interested and Louis was dying inside because his job was hardly anything to be excited or interested about. 

"The call centre in town, its a ton of shit but it pays the bills and thats all that matter." The smile Louis gave him was nothing like his usual smile, it was sort of sad one coming from someone who seemed to not care anymore.  

"Well not really, I mean, it might be just me but I'd rather be happy in my job than not." 

"That's easier said than done though isn't it?"

  "I suppose so." Harry said with a light chuckle and they fell into a silence as Louis sipped on his tea and Harry on his coffee.  Louis liked to look at people and Harry was quickly becoming someone he wanted to look at. He liked to notice the way Harry's nose turned up at the end and the way Harry stuck his tongue out before he went to drink. 

"What about you then? What do you do aside from being pretty and working here?" Louis didn't realise he'd said that until Harry grinned wider than the cheshire cat. 

"Well," he started with a little bit of bashful laugh, "I'm, uh, still in Uni actually. Obviously I work here too you know, pay the bills and all, but I'm actually studying business." 

"You're in Uni? I better not be cradle snatching, how old are you?" Louis laughed lightly, his comment bringing a laugh from Harry also. 

"21, have been since February so I'm a big boy." 

'That you are' Louis thought but instead he said, "That's good, I'm 24 next month so it's not that big of a difference." 

"24, you don't look a day over 18 darling." Harry flirted unashamed, winking at the end. 

"I'm afraid I do," Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides and Harry was entirely endeared, "18 year old Louis had a mushroom cut and wore red chinos and suspenders." 

"I would've loved to meet 18 year old you, I mean that ass in red chinos," Harry coughed and went red as if what he'd just said was meant to stay in his head, "I mean, I'm sure he was lovely." 

Louis was leant back, hand resting on his stomach as he laughed, his entire body shaking. Harry was just smiling bashfully, watching the way the afternoon sun came in through the window and struck across Louis as if he was under a spotlight. Watched the way the older man flicked his fringe out of his eyes and patted it down while his laughter calmed, made a note of the way Louis pulled on the end of his shirt to get it to go back down after it had rode up during his laughing. Harry was completely and utterly enamoured by this man and he was not sorry at all. In fact he'd gotten so distracted watching him that he hadn't noticed the way Louis had stilled, watching Harry watching him. 

"Sorry," the younger of the two coughed again, he didn't even have a cough so god knows where all this coughing was coming from, "you're just gorgeous." 

Louis looked a little shocked at Harrys statement, tipping his head to the side slightly as if he wanted Harry to explain. 

So explain Harry did, "Like, you've got like really nice eyelashes, they're pretty. And like when you laugh you look really cute and you're just pretty."  Harrys words came out in the most embarrassing jumbling way he'd ever said anything but thats what Louis was doing to him, making him a jumbling mess of words and feelings. 

“I’m, like, pretty, because of my eyelashes?" Louis was teasing, only because if he didn't he might combust because of how hot his face is or cry because Harry is so lovely.

  "No, I mean like yeah but not like that. Sorry, I sound like the dumbest idiot ever." Harry put his head in his hands and shook it, laughing wetly and Louis was giggling again at this stupid man giant who he wanted to pull into a hug and then possibly kiss until his lips were numb.  Louis just stared at him for a moment or two and eventually Harry stared back, neither of them really knew what to do or say at that moment in time so they didn't do anything. Until Louis decided he had a pair of balls, he was going to use them. 

"Anyway, Harold, I was thinking I might take you up on that offer of the best chips and gravy you've ever had?" He was smirking a little but he didn't miss Harrys little pout. 

"Not Harold. And I suppose I better get your number then? In case plans need to be made, after all I can't deny a boy of the best chips and gravy." Harry had stopped being bashful and was back to flirting, pulling his phone out of his pocket with a grin. 

"I suppose you better, couldn't have any of it not going to plan could we?" 

"Not all."  They both grinned at each other as they handed over their phones so they could enter there numbers.

It wasn't until Louis had said goodbye and headed home did he notice that Harry had saved himself as 'the one and only gorgeous'. It was a good thing then that Louis had saved himself as 'the pretty boy'.

 

 

  -

 

Over the next few days Louis had slightly forgotten about the fact that he did actually have Harrys mobile number and he could probably text him. In fact it wasn’t until Saturday morning when he woke up to two drunk texts from ‘the one and only gorgeous’ did Louis finally get over himself and his slight fear about texting the man.

They ended up spending a good two hours Saturday morning texting each other. Louis was still in bed, his blanket and sheets pulled up to just below his nipples although his feet were tangled in it at the bottom from when he’d moved around in the night. He then didn’t move from that position until Harry had to say goodbye because he actually had to work that day. So Louis pouted, getting up to go for a wee before getting back into bed and sending Zayn a message that he probably wouldn’t get a reply to for another eight hours seeing as timezones were assholes.

He could hear noise out in the living room, Liam probably talking to someone or playing something too loudly on the TV. That was around the time he decided he wasn’t going to leave his bed that day. He picked his laptop up from the floor and there he stayed for the rest of the day, interchanging between Netflix and YouTube before Harry got home around 4pm after his six hour shift and Louis spent the rest of the evening texting him.

That week the two spent texting back and forth non-stop, even to the point where Louis had been caught at work on his phone. Technically he wasn’t doing anything wrong, he was actually on his break. But of course his boss didn’t think of it like that and had given him a warning. When he’d told Harry this the younger man had just sent Louis a progression of messages filled with nothing but laughing emojis, until Louis threatened to block him and he stopped. When he’d been sat in the kitchen or on the sofa with Liam and Harry had sent him a message that had brought more than a smile to his face he pretended to not notice the glances Liam sent his way. The way he raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Louis with his lips pursed, as if he was going to say something but then deciding against it and staying silent.

For once, Louis was glad that Liam had kept his mouth shut because he didn’t want to deal with Liams questions and overprotectiveness when he was happy just being friends with Harry. Or being whatever they were because whatever they were was more than friends, especially with the amount of flirting they did.

On Thursday, nearly a month since the two had a first met, Louis made his way into the cafe. Today Valerie was working and she waved at him when he entered.

“Just chips today Val, eating them in because I’ve forgotten my keys and can’t get back in till Li finishes work.” He said conversationally, grinning back at her when she rolled her eyes.

So far since his entrance Louis hadn’t seen Harry, he knew the man was working so he assumed that he was out in the back or working somewhere in the kitchen. Louis hoisted himself up onto the chair by the counter to wait for his order that he knew they'd already be making. He didn't have to wait very long and within ten minutes Harry was coming out of the kitchen carrying a plate, a bowl of chips and the gravy saucer that Louis always asked about so he could buy one for himself.

Harry looked wonderful, Louis thought. His hair was pulled back into a bun although bits of it were falling out due to it being tied up all day. There was a smudging of flour on his jaw that Louis wanted to reach out and wipe off, just to have an excuse to stroke Harrys face. The smile sent his way had him nearly falling off the chair, gripping onto the underside of it as discreetly as he could as Harry grinned, dimples fully on show, putting down the bowl of chips.

It took Louis a moment to register that Harry had placed all the food down and when he did look down at the plate his heart nearly stopped. Harry had set the plate so it was in the middle, right under Louis’ nose, with the gravy saucer to the left and the bowl of chips to the right of it.

On the plate was what shocked him.

As if it had been done professionally, the words ‘go on a date with me?’ had been written on the plate in gravy in perfect cursive handwriting.

“Will I, uh, what?” Louis said, looking up at Harry who looking back at him with a smile that was a mixture of hopeful and slightly nervous.

“I’ve been thinking of a way to ask you out for weeks now, appreciate the gesture even if you say no.” Harry laughed but Louis could tell he was slightly nervous.

“This is the dumbest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Louis said, making Harrys face fall slightly, “when are you picking me up?”

Harry huffed out a little shocked laugh, “So is that a yes then?”

“Course it is curly, how could I resist your charm and stunningly good looks.”

“Eat your chips, see you tomorrow.” Harry said with an eye roll, taking a chip from Louis plate before walking over to the till with a wink. Louis heart was still fluttering.

 

- 

 

“LEEYUM! Come here!” Louis yelled from where he was flopped on his bed, arms and legs stretched out like a starfish as he glared at the ceiling.

“Jesus christ Lou, wanna shout any louder?” Liam replied sarcastically, coming into the room and holding back a laugh when he saw Louis

. “Don’t laugh you asshole, help me.” Liam nudged Louis over on his bed so they were both lying side by side, staring up at the ceiling together.

“What exactly do you need my help with?” Liam twisted so his body was facing Louis’ leaning up on an elbow to lay comfortably.

“M’going on a date.” He mumbled and Liam practically choked.

“A date!? Is this with the guy you’ve been texting all week.” A teasing grin spread across Liams face, poking Louis in the side and laughing when he squirmed and twisted away. “Shut up and help me.” Louis said although he was trying to hold in his laugh.

“You’re not going to tell me who he is then?”

“No chance.”

“Okay, but be careful please.” Liams voice went serious at the end of his statement and this was why Louis had been putting off telling him anything.

“I know you’re trying to look out for me Li but you can't keep me locked up, if he turns out to be an asshole like the others then I’ll run back to you, let you ‘I told you so’ me and then I’ll become a monk. I really like him though, like really really like him.” Louis sighed, switching over his underwear into a clean pair. Him and Liam had been friends for so long, living together for over 3 years their boundary lines had practically disappeared.

“Okay, okay,” Liam put his hands up in defence before getting up off the bed to look through Louis’ wardrobe, “these jeans and this shirt, it’s not a fancy fancy date is it?” He threw the clothes on the bed before turning to lean against the now closed wardrobe door.

“No, he said its pretty casual but I’m dressing to impress.” Louis smiled cheekily, shimmying to get the jeans up over his bum. Liam laughed, ruffling Louis’ hair before leaving the room to Louis’ squawk.

By 6:50, Louis was ready and he was nervous. The previous evening he’d sent Harry his address after the man had insisted that he was going to pick him up. Harry had said to be ready for seven so now Louis was having to wait, his foot tapping uncontrollably on the ground.

Until a knock at the door broke him from distracting himself and he practically leaped across the living room to the hallway where the front door was. He swung it open to reveal Harry in a pair of jeans similar to his own, although probably longer, a button up shirt that was unbuttoned down to his nipples and a blazer that fitted his shoulders perfectly. His hair was down but pushed back off his face and on his feet were a signature pair of black boots.

“You look nice.” Harry said with a smile, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. The action had Louis blushing and looking down at his feet until he regained some self control and took them with a smile.

“Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself.” Louis grinned and Harry laughed, shaking his head a little.

“You ready?” Harry asked, taking in Louis’ entire outfit and practically salivating at how good his legs looked in jeans.

“Let me just...” Louis trailed off as he motioned to the flowers, before ducking back inside to put them in the sink.

He’d put them in a vase when he got home, he thought as he called his goodbye to Liam and shut the front door behind him.

The two made their way down the stairs and out of the flat building in silence, with their hands occasionally brushing as they walked. When they got out onto the street Harry rolled his eyes a little and took hold of Louis’ hand, linking their fingers and giving it a soft squeeze as he smiled down at the shorter man.

As they walked to wherever Harry was taking them they spoke about their days, Louis complaining about his boss and all the people in his office and Harry telling him about how he had to sit through a three hour lecture that he’d heard before. The November air was getting to Louis, goosebumps raising on his skin due to the fact that his shirt was quite thin and his forearms were bare. He supposed not wearing a jacket on a November evening was a bit of a stupid idea.

When they got to the destination Louis grinned so widely he thought his face might split. Harry had taken them to a little hole in the wall restaurant, that was of course advertising chips and gravy.

“Real classy date H.” Louis giggled, walking through the door that Harry was holding open for him.

“Don’t be put off, didn’t I tell you I was going to take you for the best chips and gravy you’ll ever have?” Harry laughed himself, following Louis to one of the booths near the back of the little restaurant.

There were only a few other people in there, a group of men who were probably truckers stopping off for something to eat. Two girls sat at an opposite booth with their hands linked on top of the table and an old woman drinking tea and reading a book. The two of them looked over their menus in silent, then the waitress came along to take their order, once she’d taken the menus as well they launched into full conversation. I

t started with Harry asking Louis just how many siblings he had because Louis liked to talk about them a lot and Harry was pretty sure there was about a million of them.

“Just six.” Louis laughed, shrugging a little. Louis was pretty sure Harry nearly choked on his sip of coke, swallowing it then patting himself on the chest as he looked over at Louis with wide eyes.

“Six! And they’re all younger than you, I would’ve loved that.” He gasped, smiling just at the thought.

“You wouldn’t, not when they’re crying at 3am.”

“I love kids, so much, I want at least 4,” Harry said with a grin, before he froze after realising what he’d just said, “is that something a bit too deep to say on a first date?”

Louis just laughed, as he shook his head and reassured Harry it was perfectly fine. In all honesty, Harrys revelation had made him smile, because he wouldn’t say it out loud but he secretly wanted to know everything about Harry. The exciting things like what he wanted to do with his life, the things he’d done and the plans he'd made. He wanted to know what influenced Harry to be the way he was and he wanted to know the things that made him tick. Hell, Louis even wanted to know the stupid mundane things like what kind of bread Harry liked and what side of the bed he preferred to sleep on.

So he was getting himself in a bit deep already, but at that point in time he didn’t care at all. For the rest of the evening the two spent their time talking, eventually Harry finished his plate of chips and starting pinching them off of Louis’ and for once, Louis let him.

“So, rating on the chips?” Harry asked as they left the restaurant, reaching out for Louis’ hand as they crossed the road.

“They were pretty good, like a 9.” Louis grinned his reply, looking up at Harry as he said it.

“A 9? Guess I’ll just have to find you a ten then won't I?” Louis will forever deny that his stomach flipped a little when Harry said that.

“Is that your way of asking me on a second date?” Louis raised his eyebrow and Harry laughed.

“Is that your way of saying yes?” They were walking, quite close to Louis’ flat, until Louis stopped the two of them and leant up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry on the cheek.

“Alright then.” Harry grinned and Louis grinned right back.

They walked back to Louis’ flat in mostly silence, a comfortable silence though that Louis had only ever experienced with Liam or Zayn, people he’d known for years. Which was nice for Louis because despite people knowing him as loud and brash and the one to always crack a joke, he did liked to sometimes just be with himself in his own head. So being able to walk quietly with Harry was nice.

“Thanks for the food and stuff,” Louis said kindly when they got back to his flat building, he’d refused Harry from coming up to his door with him but he’d let him walk him to the buildings door, “also walking me back, just thanks. I had a really nice time.”

“No problem, I wouldn’t of had a nicer time with anyone else.” Harry smiled and Louis’ heart skipped a beat, a light blush crossing across the apples of his cheeks.

Harry reached his hand up and brushed Louis’ fringe back out of his eyes. His other hand came to rest on Louis’ waist while the one he’d used to brush the hair away moved to cup his jaw before Harry lent down to kiss him. The kiss wasn’t anything heated or passionate, just a chaste kiss pressed softly against his lips before he was leaning back up again with a smile. But it made Louis tingle. A warm, buzzing sensation spreading up from his toes, through his whole body, thrumming in the tips of his fingers and spinning through his skull.

“I’ll text you.” Harry grinned, kissing Louis once more before pulling away and heading off down the road in the opposite direction.

Louis practically glided up the stairs, like cloud nine had come along to carry him home. When he fell into bed that night, after ignoring Liams questions and laughter, he pressed two fingers to his lips and smiled so hard he thought his face might tear.

 

-

 

After that night the two went on at least eight dates spread out between three weeks, alternating the last seven between who got to take who where.

It was a Sunday morning in the beginning of December, a watery sun was weakly shining through the gap in Louis’ curtains. Sending a beam of light across the room and the end of his bed, enough light to make out the shapes of objects in the room. Louis was woken by someone moving behind him, a dead weight on his stomach being lifted so he could properly breath again.

Momentarily Louis panicked, trying to think back to what had happened the night before but when he moved his legs he felt the fabric of his tracksuit bottoms rub against his skin. So then he just had to roll over and he was met with someones chest. That someone was Harry and he was awake, one eye open as he peaked down at Louis with a lazy smile.

“Morning.” He said, his voice a little raspy, making Louis shiver a little because Harry’s morning voice was something he could probably get used to.

“Morning, like your hair.” Louis giggled, reaching a hand up out the covers to brush down Harrys hair that was sticking up in random directions.

“Like yours too.” Harry laughed, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

Louis practically melted, a smile stuck on his face as he nuzzled his face into Harrys chest. Harrys’ hands came to Louis waist, pulling him so close that if anyone came into room they’d look like one big body. After a few moments of silence Louis lifted his head and looked up at Harry who was still looking at him.

“Did anything happen last night? Like, you know...” Louis trailed off, blushing a little because it would be pretty shit if something did happen and he didn’t remember.

“No,” Harry laughed kindly, rubbing his thumb into the skin of Louis’ hip, “pretty sure we got home about nine and watched TV till we fell asleep. Don’t even think your roommate was back.”

Louis looked over at the TV on top of his dresser, that was still on, and sighed a little, relieved. Then he remembered what had actually happened, how Harry had taken him out and asked him to be his official boyfriend. Louis had used the lettuce leaves on his plate to spell out the word yes. He pressed his face into Harrys chest once more and smiled widely at the memory.

“You seem almost happy nothing happened.” Harry was teasing but Louis took it seriously, pouting a little.

“No, like, it’s just, if something did happen, I’d like, want to remember it.” Louis blushed, not meeting Harrys eye as he said that.

Harry laughed, a deep sound that rumbled through his chest, Louis could feel it from where his head was rested against him.

“Stop laughing at me.” Louis pouted, hitting Harry in the stomach.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed. It makes me want to just wrap you up and never let you go.” Harry wrapped his arms entirely round Louis just to prove his point.

“Get off me you creep.” Louis laughed, trying to roll out of Harrys grip. But Harry was holding onto him too tightly and was annoyingly stronger than him, so instead of rolling away from Harry he ended being pulled over to the other side so he was practically lying on top of Harry.

He huffed and sat up, knees on either side of Harrys waist. Harry had let go of Louis’ waist and now had his arms folded loosely behind his head, looking up at Louis with a smirk. Louis rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Harry despite Harrys protests of morning breath.

“You’re gross.” Harry mumbled when Louis pulled away but Louis just laughed.

“You love it.” He grinned, getting off the bed and shaking his hips over exaggeratively.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed, turning on his side in bed to look over at Louis.

“Making tea, want one?” Louis asked, scratching his stomach and running his fingers through his hair.

“Gonna go for a wee then I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Harry said, getting himself out of bed and going over to Louis to kiss him once more.

“Remember where you’re going?” Laughed Louis, teasing Harry for his previous visit when he went into Liam’s room to go to the toilet. Luckily, Liam wasn't home.

“Shut up.” Harry laughed, pinching Louis bum and making him squeak as he kissed him again.

Louis just laughed. “You know Liam is probably here which means you’ll meet him for the first time. Unless like you don’t want to, I could probably sneak you out or something.” Louis trailed off a little, his laugh fading as he fiddled nervously with his hands.

Harry reached out for his hands, linking them both with his own. “Lou, I don’t want you to sneak me out you dork. I’d happily meet the best friend of my boyfriend.”

Louis preened a little at being called boyfriend, he hadn’t been in a relationship with someone for nearly three years. But Harry was so different to anyone he’d ever been with and it was lovely.

“Okay.” Louis said although his voice was still quite quiet. “Go make your tea.”

Harry laughed, kissing him on the forehead and gently pushing him out the bedroom door. Louis was grinning as he made his way into the joined kitchen and living room. He flicked on the kettle then turned to see Liam sat on the sofa, his laptop resting on the coffee table and Niall sat comfortably next to him. On the screen Louis could just about make out the face of Zayn and he grinned.

“Morning Lou.” Liam spoke, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Are we gonna get to meet his boyfriend?” He heard Zayn call out as he made his way over to the sofa.

“Shut up Zayn.” Louis said, laughing as Zayn made a face at him.

“He stayed here though last night, didn’t he?” Niall asked as Louis went back to the kitchen to pour water into two mugs.

“So did you.” Louis replied to Niall.

“Stop changing the subject.” Louis stuck his middle finger up over his shoulder and Liam and Niall laughed, the sound of Zayn’s coming through the computer speakers was mixed in there somewhere.

“Lou, is my tea done yet?” Harry said as he entered the room, he’d managed to put a pair of sweatpants on over his boxers so he wasn’t completely indecent. Liam turned around and caught Louis’ eye, winking.

Before Louis could reply Niall had begun to talk.

“Harry?” He said in shock, like he knew the man and was surprised to see him there.

“Niall?” Harry said back, the same tone to his voice.

“You two know each other?” Louis asked from where he was sat up on the counter, looking between the two in shock.

“Please tell me he’s not the one you’ve been going out with for the past month?” Niall looked like he was on the verge of bursting out with laughter while Harry was looking at Louis like he’d just seen ghost.

“Did you two like date or something? Because, Niall, if you did, I’d pick H over you.” Louis shrugged, taking the tea bag out of the mugs and pouring in milk before handing one to Harry.

He purposely didn’t sugar it, had already told Harry he was trying to ween him off the babies way of drinking tea and turn him into a real man.

“Louis, Harry is my roommate. The guy I’ve lived with for like over a year.” Niall said before bursting out with laughter, which then set Liam off before Zayn got involved and he was once again heard laughing through the speaker.

“You’re fucking with me.” Louis stated, face completely straight while the three kept laughing. Out of the corner of his eye he could even see Harry trying to hold back his laugh.

“He is serious. We live together.” Harry told him, leaning against partly the counter and partly Louis.

“And neither of you have decided to tell me this? Did you know Li?” Louis was huffing, his tea had been put down and he’d crossed his arms.

“I actually didn't, I just think its hilarious.” There was still a hint of laughter in Liam’s voice. By now Harry had moved to go and sit next to Niall on the sofa, but all three of them (four if screen-Zayn was included) were facing Louis.

“This isn’t happening. Why, Niall, have you kept me from him for so long?” Louis’ pout was incredibly prominent and Harry sort of wanted to get up and kiss it.

“Because you would’ve slept with him, but I see now my attempts were pretty pointless because you’ve gone and done it anyway.” Niall laughed, taking a sip of tea from Harrys mug then making a face at the lack of sugar.

“He’s pretty.” Louis shrugged, jumping down off the counter and making his way over to his favourite armchair.

“Well,” he sighed, turning to Harry, “you know Niall. This is Liam and the fucker on the screen is Zayn, the one who-”

“Moved to New York.” Harry finished for him and Louis nodded.

They all spent the next 20 or so minutes talking, Liam and Zayn getting to know Harry a bit more, until Harry froze and turned to Louis.

“You’re the Louis who went shopping with Niall and put condoms in that old womans’ trolley.” He said as if everyone question had just found its answer.

“The one and only,” Louis laughed before turning to Niall, “that was to stay between us you dick.”

Niall just laughed and shrugged, which led to Louis getting up and going back into the kitchen. He put his mug in the sink and went to get two bowls out of the cupboard. Although he practically jumped five foot in the air when he felt someone touch his waist. Then proceeded to hit Harry in the stomach while the man laughed at him.

“Sorry,” Harry said with a light laugh, “just asking if you were alright?”

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Louis asked, laughing a little himself.

“Just checking.” Harry pressed a kiss into Louis hair while Louis leant against him.

They stood like that for a few minutes, just quietly being with each other until the rumble of Louis’ stomach made them break away with a laugh.

“Want me to make you something?” Harry asked, standing behind Louis as the shorter man looked through the fridge.

“I think if you did I’d spend the rest of the day with you, in bed.” Louis joked, although he winked a little which made Harry laugh before he handed him the packet of bacon rashers and shut the fridge.

“Don’t like you like that.” Harry grinned, pinching Louis’ bum again and moving over to where the frying pan was hanging up on the wall.

Louis could hear Liam, Niall and Zayn talking in the living room, despite their hushed voices. So while Harry cooked Louis sat up on the breakfast bar so he could still talk to Harry while listening in on their conversation. It was mostly Liam and Zayn doing the talking and the only bit he could to clearly catch was a snippet of them talking about him.

“Seems good for him Z, Louis hasn't smiled more in months.” Louis heard Liam say, which made him feel a little curious as to how often the two of them talked about him.

“So he’s good for him then?” Zayn asked.

“Don’t think I’ve ever met anyone sweeter than H, heart of gold he’s got. He seems pretty smitten with Lou as well.” Niall said, shrugging a little.

“I’m trusting you two, you’ve gotta look after him for me.” Zayn said quietly and it made Louis’ heart ache a little, he missed Zayn more than he’d care to admit. He’d known Zayn since he was 16 and when Zayn had left him for New York it was like part of him had left as well. So he'd definitely taken it the hardest and despite not saying anything they all seemed to know.

Listening to their conversation was making him upset so he turned to look back at Harry, who was stood in front of him holding a plate with the most gorgeous smile Louis had ever seen on anyone. Which meant obviously he had to kiss him.

 

-

 

Louis had gone back home to Doncaster a week before Christmas while Harry had gone back to Cheshire, which meant the new couple spent Louis’ birthday, Christmas and New Years apart. Although Harry had somehow snuck a present into Louis’ bag, which he opened on the floor of his mums living room. Much to the amusement of his mum and sisters who all took great pleasure in teasing him and asking about who ‘H’ was. Eventually he gave in and told them who he was, then spent the next half an hour on the sofa with Lottie and his mum going through all the pictures of him that he had on his phone. By the time he left on the 8th of January they were asking when he was going to bring the boy home, Louis just laughed and didn't give her an answer.

As soon as he was back in London he was on the phone to Harry and asking if he wanted to come round, seeing as Liam wasn't back from Birmingham yet. Within ten minutes there was a knock at the door and Louis practically threw himself across the house so he could open it. Seeing Harry again after a little over three weeks made Louis’ head spin. He had a sort of light around him that made him look utterly breathtaking, it was like Louis had forgotten how gorgeous his boyfriend was. Which is why he couldn’t help himself from jumping up into Harrys arms, tightening his legs round the mans waist and his arms loosely around his neck so he wouldn’t fall. Although he doubt he would if the way Harry was holding onto his legs was anything to go by.

As soon as he’d jumped he’d practically latched himself onto Harry, kissing him like his life depended on it. Somehow Harry had managed to make his way into the actual flat, kicking the door shut behind him before spinning them around so he had Louis’ back flat against the wall while they kissed. Harrys hands were cupping Louis’ bum, pressing him further into the wall as he parted Louis’ lips with his tongue and licked into his mouth. Deepening the kiss by sucking gently on Louis’ tongue, biting down on his lip and bringing a whimper from the smaller man.

“Haz.” He whispered when they parted for breath, rutting himself up against Harrys stomach so the younger man could feel him through his jeans.

“You sure?” Harry asked, bringing his lips from Louis’ down along his jawline, nipping gently at the skin before moving down to his neck and sucking gently on the skin there.

“There’s only so much my own hand can do.” Louis said breathily, letting out a gasp when Harry bit down gently on his neck, most definitely leaving a mark. His statement left Harry laughing softly against his neck, squeezing his bum a little harder before Louis rutted up against him again.

“Bedroom.” The older of the two whined, tightening his legs and digging his heel into Harrys back.

Harry had been around the flat enough times in the last month or so to navigate his way to Louis’ bedroom with only minor injuries. One in fact, but that was because Louis was squirming, and Harry did warn him that the door was there. Once they’d make it into the bedroom Harry sat down on the end of the bed, his feet on the ground with Louis sat on his lap, legs on either side of the mans hips.

“You gonna do something now.” Louis whined, rocking himself against the growing bulge in Harrys jeans

. “Nope.” Harry smirked, pulling Louis in for another kiss with one hand while using his other to grope at Louis’ ass.

“Stop touching my ass.” Louis rolled his eyes, they’d stopped kissing now and they were just staring at each other while Louis rolled his hips.

“I can’t, it’s my favourite thing.” Harry laughed, giving another squeeze to emphasise.

Louis huffed, rolling his hips harder and more concentrated, his head and lip bitten in concentration. Harry thought he looked gorgeous like that. His lips were parted slightly and he was letting out little mews of frustration. But Harry seemed frozen to the spot, just stuck watching Louis work himself up. It soon got to much for Harry himself, the friction from Louis rubbing against him causing him to bulge in his jeans, feeling himself twitch every time Louis rolled his hips down to meet his.

“Babe.” Harry said, resting a hand on Louis’ hip and squeezing just to get him to stop for a moment.

Louis looked up at him and blinked, a little confused. Harry couldn't stop himself from leaning in to press a kiss to Louis’ lips, his face was flushed pink in the most beautiful way Harry had ever seen.

“Jump up for me love.” He instructed Louis, working on undoing the zip on the older mans jeans.

Louis did as Harry said, standing on the carpet and quickly shimmying out of them before standing in between Harrys legs, looking down like he didn’t know what to do next. Harrys heart swelled with so much adoration for the other man that all he could do was reach out for him, gripping his thigh and pulling him forward so Louis practically fell on top of him. He rolled the two of them over on the bed, resting himself on his elbows so as he didn’t squash Louis underneath him. Then he lent down to kiss the older man, rolling his hips experimentally and getting a whimper from Louis. Which proceeded to put a cheeky smirk on his face. He kept rolling his hips until Louis was whining, thrusting his hips up hard against Harrys and begging for more.

“Harry, please.” He panted, rubbing a hand harshly against himself, refraining from sticking his hand down his boxers and finishing himself off. He didn't have to worry about that though because the next thing he knew Harry had pulled his boxers down so they were round his ankles, his cock springing up and curving hard against his stomach.

“Prettier than I could've even imagined.” Harry said, kissing the head of it before taking it in his hand and stroking the underside with his index finger.

Louis’ body was thrumming with energy, blushing while he squirmed in Harrys grip and tried to get him to do something. Before Louis could say anything else Harry had the head in his mouth, sucking it down until Louis entire shaft was in Harrys mouth, the head of it touching the back of his throat. Louis’ eyes rolled back into his head at the mere thought of Harrys lack of gag reflex, his hand reaching down to tug on Harrys hair and push his head down further. It wasn’t long until Louis’ hips were lifting up off the bed, moaning softly as he released down Harrys throat. Harry swallowed it all with apparent ease, pulling off and looking up at Louis as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and grinned.

“You’re filthy.” Louis said, his eyes shut in bliss and his body still shaking a little.

All Harry did was take off his own jeans and jacket, leaving himself in a shirt and boxers, before pulling the covers out from under Louis and tucking them both in.

“Missed you.” Harry grinned, kissing the mans temple before Louis rolled over and kissed Harry properly.

“Missed you too.” Louis replied after the kiss, snuggling up next to Harry and letting himself be manipulated until he was lying tucked under Harrys arm, the position seemingly comfortable for the both of them.

It wasn’t until they'd been lying in silence for a few minutes when Louis said, “did you get off?”

All Harry did was reply with a laugh, catching Louis’ eye, winking and wriggling his eyebrows.

 

-

 

_wanna go out tonight xx_

Louis read over the text as he was sat in his office cubicle at work on Thursday, January 14th, grinning as he read over it before typing out his reply.

**definitely, any ideas x**

A reply came through immediately, which made Louis almost want to laugh because it was 11am on Thursday and he knew that Harry would be sat in a lecture until 12.

_that new aquarium opened up in town on last tuesday, been wanting to go all week x_

_realise how dumb that sounds, we could just go for drinks xx_

Louis smiled so widely at that, he couldn’t explain why but seeing Harry get excited about things like that made him even more endearing.

**aquarium sounds great babe x not working tonight so i’ll pick you up at 6, my treat xx**

_see you at 6, now get back to school gorgeous x_

In return Louis had received a load of middle finger emojis, which he laughed out loud at and got scolded for being overly loud. Louis rolled his eyes so far he thought they were going to get stuck in the back of his head, he really hated his job.

It was around 1pm when Louis got the call, two hours before he was due to leave for home, the call that switched everything into slow motion for a few moments. His mum was on the other end, crying down the phone as she told him that his gran had gone into hospital and they weren’t sure if she’d make the night. She was begging Louis to come up and look after his sisters so she could be with her in hospital.

Which sent Louis into his bosses office, tears in his eyes as he begged for the afternoon and next day off due to a family emergency. Luckily, despite his lack of enthusiasm towards his job and lack of love for it, his boss still somehow liked him and she let him have the time off that he needed. She even asked if Louis needed her to call anyone but he refused, leaving the office and having to run back to his flat because of the rain.

Liam wasn’t at home, either working or out somewhere, so as soon as Louis had shut the door he let himself slide down it and cry. When he’d regained some composure he went to find his laptop, turning it on.

While he waited he sent Harry a text saying **can’t come tonight, so sorry, massive family emergency, going home. see you soon xx**

He pressed send and then let it drop onto his bed, tapping his hands impatiently against the keyboard while he waited for google to load. It was taking too long for his liking, all he wanted was to book a train ticket for the next train, so he ended up leaving his room. Going into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and stop himself from staring at the screen. He must’ve stood in the kitchen nursing his glass of water for over ten minutes at least. What broke him out of distraction was a knock at the door, it confused him a little but he figured Liam must’ve forgotten his keys.

He didn’t expect to open the door and see Harry stood there, coat pulled tight and hood up holding a dripping wet tesco bag.

“H?” Louis asked, confused, letting Harry step into the flat.

“I got your text, obviously I worried because that’s what I’m like. And uh, I know the journey up to Doncaster is quite long so...” He trailed off, lifting the bag and handing it to Louis.

Louis took it from him and looked inside, smiling when he saw what was in there. Harry had obviously stopped at the shop on his way over and bought Louis two bottles of lucozade, a box of chocolate brownies and a packet of sour patch kids.

“You’re an absolute star.” Louis sighed, a smile crossing his lips.

“Just thought, I’d help,” Harry blushed, scratching the back of his neck a little awkwardly, “also, erm, I don’t know if you’ve booked like a train ticket already or something but I could drive you there, like if you want? If it’s not too much like I could just drive you there then I’d had back.”

“Since when can you drive?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow because this was new information to him.

“Since I was 19.” Shrugged Harry.

“You’ve been my boyfriend for over a month, friend for over 3 and you never cared to tell me this?”

“Never came up.”

“It should’ve,” Louis teased, all previous sadness slipping away for a moment, “but if you wouldn’t mind. A lift would be nice, you wouldn’t have to leave either.”

“Okay, sure, sure, what happened then?” Harry asked innocently, regretting it when he saw Louis’ face fall.

“My um, gran. She’s in hospital and they uh,” Louis sucked in a deep breath to stop himself crying, “don’t think she’ll make the night. My mum wants me to watch the girls.”

“Baby.” Harry said softly, pulling Louis into his arms and letting him cry.

“I’m scared H.” He said quietly as he cried.

“There’s nothing to be scared about love, it’s all going to be fine. Now, go get a coat and meet me downstairs. I’ll go warm the car up.” Harry titled his chin up and press a soft kiss to his lips, taking the carrier bag from him and letting him back into the house while he himself went back down the way he came.

The journey up to Doncaster went quicker than expected, a little over two hours instead of the usual 2 and a half that it took. But Louis was pretty sure that was because it was 2pm on a Thursday afternoon so not many people were driving around. They arrived at Louis’ childhood home around 3:45, Harry parking the car outside and being led in by Louis.

“The girls should all be on their way home from school, they’re all at secondary, apart from Lottie but she likes to walk down there and walk back with the other three. So we’ve got about five minutes to ourselves before I’ll have to go and get the twins from next door.” Louis told Harry, locking his arms around the taller boys neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss.

Which had Harry placing his hands on Louis’ bum and squeezing so he’s gasp and part his lips, giving Harry access to kiss him deeper.

“Cheeky.” Louis commented, pulling away before going back in to press another quick kiss on Harrys plump lips.

Harry winked, pinching Louis bum quickly.

“Stop that, let me show you around quickly.” Louis laughed, swatting Harrys hand away and grabbing onto it to drag him upstairs.

Harry nearly burst out laughing when he saw Louis’ bedroom, it hadn’t changed since Louis was 16 so the walls were still covered in shirtless model posters of David Beckham.

“He’s beautiful.” Louis shrugged, blushing at Harrys laughter.

“Yeah, I agree.” Harry was still laughing, letting go of Louis’ hand to look round the room a bit more.

It smelt like Louis, the same aftershave he’d worn then was the one he still wore now. On the wall there were tickets to concerts, footballs matches and numerous photos of people who were probably family and his friends from home.

“I went to that concert.” Harry said, pointing to the ticket for the script concert in the year 2010.

“That’s weird.” Louis laughed a little, stood by Harrys side to see the one he was talking about.

“Reckon it’s fate.” Harry was grinning, winking over exaggeratively at his boyfriend.

“Shut up.” Harry caught Louis’ hand just as he went to shove him slightly, pulling him so Louis’ back was resting against Harrys chest and Harry could put his chin on top of Louis’ head.

They stood like that quietly for a few minutes before Louis sighed and stepped away.

“H, I really should go get the twins.” He said, taking Harrys hand and leading him out of the bedroom.

“Should I come?” Harry asked, trailing behind Louis like a puppy to his master.

“No, stay here, I’m just gonna collect them and I’ll be right back.” Louis told him, slipping on his shoes and jacket.

“What if the others come home?” Harry whined, holding onto the ends of Louis’ jacket.

“Then you’ll meet my sisters, stop being such a baby, I’ll be ten minutes tops.” Louis laughed, turning to kiss Harry once more before opening the front door and slipping out before Harry could stop him.

When he returned, a bag over his shoulder and a baby on each hip, he was met with the sight of Harry sitting on the carpet in between Lotties legs while she sat on the sofa and braided his hair. Daisy and Phoebe were sitting with him doing their homework and Fizzy was up on the armchair on her phone.

“Well isn't this a lovely sight.” Louis grinned, catching Harrys’ eye and winking.

“LouLou!” Daisy and Phoebe squealed simultaneously, dropping their homework and jumping up to hug him.

Which was quite difficult seeing as he was already weighed down with two babies. So he wriggled out of their grip and put Ernie on the floor, handing a sleeping Doris to Fizzy before going once again to hug the older set of twins.

“Your boyfriend is really nice Lou, he said he’d make cakes with us once we’d finished our homework.” Phoebe grinned, burrowing her face into her older brothers chest and squeezing him round the middle, Daisy doing the same.

“Did he now?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow over at Harry who looked a little nervous.

“I was looking for the cups, saw a load of baking ingredients.” Harry shrugged, looking a little sheepish.

“Cakes are good with me.” Louis tried to pass all his reassurance through his eyes and into Harrys, although he wasn’t sure it was working too well.

“Lou, where’s mum?” Fizzy asked the question that all her sisters were thinking, looking up from her phone and the sleeping baby on her chest.

Louis looked over to where Lottie was now taking pictures of the braids she’d done in Harrys hair, catching Harrys eye. Harry sent him a reassuring smile and he gulped, turning back to Fizzy.

“Girls, granny isn’t very well. She’s had to go to the hospital and mum is with her now, Dan is there too but they should be back tonight.”

“Is granny going to die?” Daisy asked quietly, looking up at her brother like he had all the answers in the world.

“I don’t know Dais, I hope not. We can all hope.” Louis told her, kissing the girls head and squeezing her a little.

After the room was quiet for a few minutes Harry stood up, “Who's hungry?” he asked, the oldest twins called their replies with yeses while Lottie and Fizzy made noises of agreement.

“Can we get pizza?” Lottie asked, looking up at Harry with a smile he’d seen on Louis many times.

When he looked back at Louis he was doing the same smile, making Harry laugh before asking who wanted what.

“You look really cute with braids, should get Lottie to do them more often.” Louis told him when it was just the two of them in the kitchen, the other six still in the living room.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him closer so their toes were touching, “Is that your way of saying you want me round your sisters?”

“That’s what you got from that?” Louis laughed, tipping his head back and Harry really had to refrain from kissing his neck.

“Lottie smiles like you,” Harry said softly, changing the subject, “the one you do when you want something. She did it when she asked to braid my hair and if we could get pizza.”

“What smile are you talking about?” Louis asked, feigning innocence.

“The one where you show all your teeth, scrunch your eyes and tip your head a little. The one I can’t say no to.”

“You can’t say no to anything to do with me.” Louis giggled, the both of them knew he was right.

It was just pure fact by now. Harry rolled his eyes but he was grinning away, tilting Louis head up to kiss him softly. Which turned into a make out session in Louis’ mums kitchen.

“Gross,” Fizzy said, standing in the doorway making the two of them split apart, “pizza is here. Also Ernie needs feeding.”

Then she left the room, leaving the two of them to stare at each other again. Harry kissed Louis’ nose before letting go of him and going back out to the living room to sort the food out. It wasn’t until much later, after they’d put the youngest twins to sleep and sent Daisy and Phoebe to bed did Jay come home. The look on her face as she walked through the door had Louis leaping up off the sofa to hold her, before she broke down in tears.

Lottie, who was on the other side of Harry on the sofa, lent into his side and he wrapped arm round her shoulder. Before he knew it Fizzy had her way from the armchair and Harry had the two oldest Tomlinson girls crying into either of his shoulder. So he did what he did when Louis was upset and reassured them, leaving them to cry while he played with their hair.

The man who came in with Jay, who Harry assumed was Dan, had gone out to the kitchen so Harry got up and went as well, letting the girls go to their mother. He turned around when Harry entered and raised an eyebrow as if asking who he was.

“I realise this isn’t the best of times but hello, I’m Harry, Louis’ boyfriend.” He introduced himself, sticking his hand out for him to shake.

“Ah the famous H, I’m Dan, father of the twins. It’s good to meet you and it’s probably good you’re here, Lou will probably need the comfort.” Dan replied, handing Harry a mug of tea that he’d probably end up giving to Louis anyway.

Harry could see through the glass door of the kitchen that Louis had broken away from his mother and was looking around the room like he was looking for Harry. So he put the mug down and headed out to the living room, making eye contact with Louis, who looked like he was going to start sobbing any second, which he did as soon as he fell into Harrys arms.

“Baby, ssssh, it’s okay.” Harry soothed, a hand on the back of Louis’ hand and another resting gently on his waist.

Louis seemed to be gasping for air, shaking in Harry’s grip as he cried.

He was clinging to Harry’s shirt, hands fisted in the material.

“I, didn’t get to say g-goodbye. She always-always told me to come up and see her. I-I should’ve listened.”Louis managed to choke out through his cries, definitely dampening the front of Harry’s shirt.

It seemed the both of them had forgotten about Louis’ two sisters, his mum and step-dad who were still in the room. They were the last thing on the mind of the couple. Louis was still gasping for air, crying so much he couldn’t remember how to breathe properly. Harry noticed this, pushing gently on Louis’ shoulders until they were apart and Harry could look at him in the eye. He reached a hand up, swiping his thumb across Louis’ cheeks to wipe away his tears then cupping his chin to tilt his head a little.

“Baby, deep breaths, come on you need to breathe for me. In and out yeah?” Harry said, breathing deeply as well to guide Louis.

Louis nodded quickly, trying to slow his breathing a little.

“Good.” Harry continued to soothe, brushing down Louis’ fringe and leading him out to the kitchen, guiding him back to sit on a chair.

He turned to get a glass out of the cupboard, filling it with cold water before handing it to Louis with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you.” Louis said quietly, after taking a few sips of water he’d finally stopped crying and his breathing was relatively normal, only letting out a few sniffles every once in a while.

“You alright?” Harry asked, squatting down and resting his hands on Louis’ knees, looking up at the smaller man.

“Been better,” Louis laughed wetly, taking another sip of water, “I wish I could’ve seen her more.”

“Don’t think like that, you can’t think about the things you should’ve or could’ve done, it’ll only make things worse. Think of the positive things yeah? Like all the good times you had with her. Grieving is totally normal though okay so don’t be ashamed to grieve.” Harry spoke calmly, rubbing gentle circles into Louis’ thigh.

“What would I do without you eh?” Louis laughed a little more, reaching forward and cupping Harry’s jaw, rubbing his thumb into the skin gently.

“You’d be fine.” Harry laughed softly, before suddenly remembering the tea and jumping up to retrieve it off the counter.

Louis smiled his thanks, sighing happily once he’d taken a sip of it.

“Oh, you can meet my mum if you want.” Louis giggled, kicking his foot out to softly knock it against Harrys ankle.

“Go on then.” Harry laughed back, reaching a hand out to pull Louis up off the seat.

Before Harry could step foot out of the kitchen Louis pulled him back and kissed him, a soft press as a sort of thank you.

When they reentered the living room Lottie looked up, smiling at them causing Harry to reach up and twirl the end of a braid round his finger, making a face at her as he did so. Which resulted in a giggle from her and Louis to look up at him and roll his eyes.

“Mum.” Louis said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was sat on the sofa, Dan on one side with Lottie leaning on her other. Fizzy had returned to the armchair she’d been sat in for most of the evening. The woman looked up, smiling softly as her eldest son.

“What’s up boo?” She asked, smiling at him and not making any mention to Harry what so ever.

Louis ignored Harry glancing at him when he heard the nickname, instead saying to his mum.

“This is Harry, boyfriend Harry. As in H.” Louis said, although he was practically mumbling.

“It’s nice to meet you m’am.” Harry said politely, putting on his most charming smile as he did so.

“M’am? Oh Lou, I like this one,” she laughed, winking at Louis who was blushing, “Jay is fine though dear, I like the braids.”

“Courtesy of Lottie, she’s very talented.” Harry was charming his way through the Tomlinson household and Louis wasn’t complaining one bit.

Instead he pulled Harry over to the other armchair, getting Harry to sit down before fitting his body around his until they were both comfortable on the chair.

“Little charmer you are, aren’t you?” Jay laughed, teasing Harry and making him laugh as well.

“I’ve been told.” He grinned. Louis heart swelled with so much adoration for the man he was with. Just watching him interact with his mum and sisters had made Louis entirely more endeared and they may have only been together a month but Louis was already picturing things with Harry he hadn't even imagined with other people.

“What do you do then Harry? When boo came back for Christmas we didn’t get any information, just lots of pictures.” Jay asked, winking at Louis when the man groaned at the use of his childhood nickname.

“I’m actually still at university, studying business management. I’m in my last year.” He told them, securing an arm around Louis’ waist and putting his hand under the mans shirt, subconsciously rubbing circles into the mans hip.

“Business management? So do you wear like all the suits and stuff?” Fizzy asked.

“Yeah, and stuff. I don’t actually have to wear suits to the lectures, just when we have work days and stuff. It’s sort of complicated.” Harry laughed lightly, feeling Louis squirm against him.

“Half your wardrobe is full of suits yet you don’t wear them?” Louis commented, looking up at Harry through his lashes.

“I do sometimes, keep them there to impress you don’t I?” Harry teased, grinning when Louis rolled his eyes.

“Oh mum,” Lottie said jumping up and dashing out to the kitchen, returning a moment later with one of the cupcakes Harry had made with Daisy and Phoebe earlier, “you have to try these. Harry’s incredible at baking!” She handed the cupcake to Jay, who took a bite and made a noise of appreciating. Eyes shut as she chewed.

“Harry, these are magnificent. Lucky Louis eh, getting this kind of thing on the regular.” She said, a hint of a smirk on her face as she looked at her son.

“Hardly, he never bakes for me.” Louis whined, knocking his knee into Harry’s stomach.

“You never ask.” Harry shrugged, a smile playing on his lips.

“I shouldn’t have to, I am your boyfriend.” He huffed, tilting his head to look up at Harry with a pout.

“When we’re back in London I’ll make you all the cupcakes your heart desires.” Harry smiled softly, smooth back Louis fringe and patting his cheek softly.

“Good.” Louis replied, letting his head fall back down onto Harrys shoulder.

Jay had left the room and Lottie had begun telling Dan about her assignment at college which left the couple to listen in silently.

“You tired?” Harry said gently, rubbing his other hand up and down Louis thigh in a soothing manner.

Louis hummed his reply, nuzzling into Harry’s neck and breathing out against the skin. Jay’s face popped round the kitchen door, catching Harry’s eye and doing the beckoning motion with her hand. He looked at her a little confused before she laughed quietly and nodded.

“I’ll be right baby, just going to get a drink.” Harry told Louis when he whined about him moving, pressing a kiss to the tired mans forehead and getting up off the chair.

He made his way out to the kitchen, seeing Jay stood near the sink washing up her own mug.

“I just wanted to talk to you for a minute.” She said softly and for some reason Harry wasn’t nervous at all.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Harry asked, gently taking the mug and a tea towel to dry it up for her.

She smiled warmly at him when did he so.

“Well, it’s more just me saying thank you. For earlier, when Louis was having his hysterical moment. It was really great of you to jump in like that and calm him down, usually takes me about half an hour when he gets like that.” She told him, sitting down on one of the chairs for the table.

“It was no problem, I hated seeing him cry like that. Hurts me.” He laughed gently, placing the dry cup down and leaning against the counter.

“Bless you Harry, you’re a lovely boy. Seems you’ve won the hurt of all my babies, which sort of means you’ve won my heart as well. Thank you for being here for him, he really cares about you I can tell so look after him for me. He’s my most precious.” She told him, her voice gentle but stern.

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything other than look after him, he’s just got to let me.”

“He’s stubborn as anything that boy, gets it from me I’m afraid, but he does need looking after. And he’s going to let you, I can tell, so when he does, do it for me. And for him. Just make sure he’s always okay yeah?”

“Of course.” Harry smiled.

He didn’t expect Jay to get up and hug him, but she did and he hugged her right back. They both left the kitchen together, smiling like they’d just shared a massive secret with each other. Louis was curled up in the chair, limbs folded in on himself, peaking up at Harry and smiling. Harry made his way over to the chair and crouched so him and Louis were at eye level.

“Haz, can we go to bed?” He asked quietly, his eyes drooping even as he spoke.

“Course we can.” Harry smiled with his reply even though Louis wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Would you carry me?” Louis asked, cracking open one eye and smiling.

“Proper princess you are.” Harry laughed but Louis knew that was a yes.

Louis opened his eyes and stood up on the arm chair, waiting for Harry to stand up before jumping a little and wrapping his legs round the taller boys waist, arms linking behind his head.

“Am I heavy?” Louis asked, a little concerned for his boyfriend.

“Not at all darling, light as a feather.” Harry’s hands were holding under Louis’ thighs as he pressed a kiss to the boys temple.

“Night, mum, girls, Dan.” He said, looking up at them from over Harry’s shoulder.

“Night Lou.” They all chorused back.

Harry caught Jays eye and she winked and smile as he carried Louis out of the room and up the stairs. He was asleep before they even made it to Louis’ bedroom.

 

-

 

A few months later, five to be exact. May 5th, on their six month anniversary they’d gone out to eat. Back to the place they’d gone on their first, the place Louis would admit did do the best chips and gravy he’d ever had.

They’d ordered two portions each, that and milkshakes, and had been sat happily munching on chips for a good hour or so. Neither of them knew how it had happened, one minute they were a perfectly civilised couple having a perfectly civilised meal and the next Louis was howling with laughter, tipping so far back on his chair that Harry thought he might fall off. Harry wasn’t laughing as hard, more content with chuckling away while he watched Louis.

His boy had gravy everywhere. It was on his chin, his hands, halfway up his right arm and some of it was smeared across his nose. His eyes were squeezed shut and mouth hanging wide open as he laughed, little squeaks coming out as he did so. Which usually he was embarrassed by but right now he was laughing too hard to care.

Harry realised then and there that he’d never loved anyone more than he loved Louis.

So he told him.

“I love you. So much.” He said, his voice airy and quite quiet.

Not quiet enough for to not hear because he froze, his laughter stopped. He stared at Harry, waiting, almost daring Harry to take it back.

But he didn’t.

“Oh.” Louis said quietly because he had not expected that, especially during that specific moment.

‘Shit shit shit shit shit’ was being repeated in Harry’s head and he’d never wished more in his life that he could turn back time.

But then Louis was smiling, grinning even. Lips spread around his teeth, fingers tapping a gentle rhythm on the table.

“I love you too.” He smiled, finishing off his statement by throwing a chip at Harry.

Luckily for Harry, his reflexes were working well for him that day and he managed to move his head fast enough to catch the chip in his mouth. Pumping his fist triumphantly as he chewed and swallowed it.

“Thank you Haz.” Louis said out of nowhere a few minutes later.

“For what?” Harry asked, reaching for Louis hand and playing with his fingers.

“Giving me love, love that feels really nice. Love that isn’t a couple sitting in silence at the dinner table, love that's a couple who declare their love for each other in forms of food.” Louis giggled, popping another chip into his mouth.

“No problem doll, thanks for giving me the love right back.”

 

-

 

It was late November when Louis realised Harry was the one for him. Just over a year had gone since the two had first met. They were round Liam and Louis flat on the day of Louis’ realisation. In the last week of August Zayn had come back from New York, saying he missed his boys and needed to meet Harry in person instead of just through a laptop screen.

Which was fine with Louis because as soon as Zayn was back in London he had his own little gang and they were complete, his four favourite boys. Since Zayn had been gone so long he didn’t have anywhere in England apart from his mums house, so he was back in the flat with Liam and Louis. Despite not paying any rent and having to share a bed with Liam. All three of them were pretty happy with the arrangements though, they’d missed each other too much to really care.

Niall and Zayn were stretched out on the floor together, they’d been incredibly close since they’d got back and despite Niall constantly saying he was straight, the other three had their suspicions when it came to him and Zayn. Harry and Louis had made a bet on who was going to admit to their relationship first, Liam and Sophia or Zayn and Niall.

Liam was in the armchair, feet outstretched and resting on Zayn’s back while Harry and Louis lay on the sofa. Louis at one end, Harry the other, their feet tangling in the middle.

“Lou,” Zayn said in a break in the conversation, rolling over onto his back and lifting his head a little to look at Louis, “whatever happened to your hatred of the tiles in the kitchen?”

Louis hadn’t even thought about the tiles in at least a year and Zayn mentioning it made him laugh a little.

“Yeah, you haven’t compared yourself to them in ages. Practically a year.” Liam said, raising an eyebrow as he made eye contact with Louis.

“Guess I just haven’t felt like an ugly yellow mess for a while.” Louis shrugged, trying to keep it discreet with the way he looked at Harry when he said it.

But Liam picked up on it and fake gagged, getting the middle finger in return from Louis.

“What’s this about?” Harry asked, curious as to what the three were talking about.

“Just one of Louis’ past quirks.” Liam shrugged and it was left at that.

They changed the subject and conversation flowed easily once again, jumping in and out of topics like the five usually did. Until Niall started laughing to himself, patting his stomach in a way that confused everyone.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asked, removing Niall’s hands from his stomach, holding them discreetly.

Which caused a shared look between Louis and Harry, Louis winking a little suggestively.

“M’just laughing at H.” Niall replied, sitting up and crossing his legs.

“I’m literally just sitting here, why are you laughing?” Harry protested, laughing a little in spite of himself.

“No, no,” Niall shook his head, calming his laughter before saying, “remember when you first moved in with me? Had that green shower curtain that you hated. Every time you went to shower you complained about it or something. You said it made your head hurt, made you feel like the inside of your head was all just green sludge, sliding around inside your skull. Comparing your brain to an ugly shower curtain, you were mental.” Niall finished his story with a cackle but Louis was only focused on the look between Zayn and Liam.

The two of them grinning at each other, sharing a little inside joke which Louis was pretty sure he’d been let in on once or twice.

“Have you two started writing sonnets about each other at 3 in the morning?” Liam asked, the couple while Zayn sat smirking.

“What are they talking about?” Harry asked, looking at Louis, confused.

“Ignore them babe, crazy they are.” Louis laughed, rolling his eyes at Liam.

 

-

 

A year and a half after Harry and Louis had officially become boyfriends they went out for dinner.

And while they were out Harry proposed with a plate of chips and a saucer of gravy.

Louis spelt out yes with the gravy on his plate.

The following summer at their wedding, they served chips and gravy and no one understood but them.

But it was okay, they did and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
